


Sick

by Merekyg



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: Josh was sick. He was bedridden. He couldn't even move to go to the bathroom. That's why Tyler was there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction please don't hate

Josh was sick. He was bedridden. He couldn't even move to go to the bathroom. That's why Tyler was there. To help him to take care of him.  
"Here's some tea Josh."  
"Thanks" He coughs a bit. "Tyler I really don't want you here. I don't want you to get sick.  
Tyler didn't get sick easily. "Josh I don't get sick easily."  
"Still I don't want you in here you could get sick-" Josh coughs then starts heaving.  
"Josh!" Tyler runs to his side and helps him to the bathroom. He doesn't make it.  
"Tyler I'm so sorry!" He looks at his boyfriend who he'd just vomited all over.  
"It's ok Josh. I'll get cleaned up you stay in here." Tyler smiles and goes to open a window.  
He comes back shortly with clean clothes as Josh sits on the bathroom floor.  
"I'm sorry Tyler."  
"Its ok Josh."  
"Um..i feel a little better, could I go to the window..?" Josh stumbled as he tries to stand up. "For some fresh air.."  
"Of course." Tyler helps him up and they go stand by the window.

"Tyler why are you here?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why are you here, taking care of me I'm fine."  
"Josh no you are not. You have a horrible case of the flu." Tyler looks at him. "You're sick."  
"Tyler I don't want you to get sick. I don't want you to be like me or worse!" Josh wiped tears from his eyes.  
"Josh I'd rather you be a ok and I'm sick than me be perfectly fine but you're still like this or worse." Tyler wipes tears off of Josh's face. "I love you Josh. I want you to be ok."  
Josh sniffed. "I love you too Ty."  
"Please let me take care of you."  
Josh looked down.  
"I love you.." Tyler came in and kissed him. His mouth was still sour from when he threw up-but Tyler didn't care.  
Josh smiled a bit.  
"Thank you Tyler. I love you." He hugged his boyfriend knowing that he was the only one who could help him feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy liked it. Please leave comments below


End file.
